The Ex
by Ahava96
Summary: An old boyfriend of Sue's is back in town.  How will she react when her team is asked to do security duty for him?  And three women are dead.  Will the team find out who is killing these women before someone else becomes a target?  Note: S
1. Chapter 1

"All right ladies and gents, listen up! It's time to dust off your ball gowns and bring out those tuxedos!" Jack said as he came into the bull pen with a smile.

"Ball gowns and tuxedos?" Sue looked to Lucy to be sure she had read Jack's lips right.

Lucy nodded and then looked back to Jack, waiting for the statement to be explained.

"What? Are you taking us to a ball Sparky?" Bobby asked, looking up from a sheet of paper he had been reading.

Jack pushed Bobby's feet off his desk. "Sorry Crash, no can do," he laughed. "It's our new assignment. There's a politician in town running for senate, a Mr. Robert Jameson. He's hosting a gala charity event and wants protection."

"So he chose the F.B.I.'s best and brightest, did he?" Myles asked.

Jack nodded and grinned. "The event is tomorrow night at the St. Regis Hotel. Formal wear is required and we have to show up there at six o'clock sharp to go over the blue prints and post security everywhere."

Tara smiled and looked to Sue. "Sound's like fun, doesn't it, Sue? Sue?" Tara waved a hand in front of her friend's face.  
Sue had been staring off into space, an almost frightened look in her eyes. She came back to herself with a start. "Sorry Tara, did you say something?" she asked.

Tara frowned. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked, putting a kind hand on Sue's arm.

Sue nodded and stood up a little shakily. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. I-I just need to go outside for a walk. Levi's been begging me all day." It was a lame excuse and she knew it, but Sue's mind was working too fast already to come up with another reason.

"Okay…." Lucy said, coming up beside her friend. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Sue smiled, touched by her friends' concern. "I'll be back soon," she added, backing out of the office.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Bobby, who had been standing with Jack, mused.

"So do I…."


	2. A Secret

"Sue!!"

Levi barked, turning to look at someone behind Sue. She turned. "Hi Jack," she said, summoning a tired smile. "You didn't have to come out to keep Levi company."

Jack smiled. "I didn't. I came to see if you were all right."

Sue looked surprised. "Me? Why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't exactly look ecstatic when you heard the name of the politician we're going to be protecting."

"I—" Sue opened her mouth to formulate another excuse, and then shut it. "I can't do the gala Jack," she said quietly.

Jack had leaned in to catch what she said, and when he heard, he backed up, a surprised look on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked, worried. Sue had never backed out on a mission before, especially not one as simple as this. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sue nodded and waved Jack's concern away as if it were a fly. "I'm fine!" she said. "I just…can't do the gala. I'm sorry Jack." Sue looked tired and defeated as she turned her back on her partner and began to walk away. She was ashamed of herself, it was true, but she couldn't go do security duty for Robert, she couldn't! She didn't care if she was at the back of the room, he would find her, eventually. And she couldn't face him. She hated to let the team, and Jack, down, but this was one mission she just couldn't complete.

"Sue, wait!" Jack jumped in front of Sue, stopping her. "Why can't you do the gala?"

"Jack, it's complicated," Sue put a hand to her forehead.

Jack took her small hand in his. "Tell me," he said quietly, his black eyes kind and understanding.

"I can't," Sue said, looking at Jack, her eyes pleading with him to leave her alone.

Jack however was like a dog with a bone. "Sue, you know you can tell me if something's bothering you. Especially if it's something to do with a case. I mean, if you really can't do the case, that's fine, but I'd like to know if something's wrong. We depend on you," he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Besides, he asked for our team personally."

Sue took a deep breath. That meant that Robert probably knew she was on the team. She sighed and looked over the bustling park. Mothers were pushing strollers, dogs were barking, kids were laughing, birds were chirping…it was peaceful. Then she looked back at Jack. He was looking at her so trustingly, his dark eyes comforting. He wanted to help her. Sue sighed, sad that she wasn't secure enough with her friend to tell him what was wrong. She didn't want to do the case, she was terrified of Robert. But Jackk depended on her! She couldn't let him—let the team—down. She sighed. "Okay Jack," she smiled, a little sadly. "I'll do the case."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, moving his head so he could look into Sue's eyes.

Sue nodded and let a deep breath out. "I'm sure."


	3. Shopping

"I'm not sure," Sue said to Lucy. They were shopping as Sue didn't think she had an appropriate ball gown for the evening ahead. They had already seen lots of dresses, and there was one that Lucy had thought would look great on Sue. After seeing it, she thought looking for another dress was pointless.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked, popping an M&M from her hand into her mouth as she looked at the dresses in the window. She may have thought they found the perfect dress, but she was a woman; she loved to shop.

"I told Jack that I could do this case, but I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Lucy asked, surprised. She turned away from the gowns on display and looked at her friend. This was so unlike Sue. Usually, she was so stubborn and always willing to work a case. She loved her work and was always anxious during the time period when they didn't have a mission.

"I just—I have a—I can't talk about it Luce. It's…personal."

Lucy put a hand on Sue's shoulder and looked her friend in the eye. "Sue, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Sue nodded and smiled. It was good to have such good friends. She only wished that she could get the words running through her mind past her lips. "Never mind," she said, shaking her head and going into one of the fancier stores. "Forget it. I was just being silly. Now, let's choose that ball gown."


	4. Married

"Jack?" Tara was sitting, staring at her computer screen.

Jack set down his phone. "Yeah Tara?"

"I think you need to come take a look at this," she said.

Jack looked at Bobby who was sitting at his desk. They both got up and went to lean over Tara's shoulder.

"This is information on Robert Jameson," Jack said, looking down at Tara.

Tara nodded. "But look," she said, pointing at the screen. "Listed under an 'ex' it reads—"

"Sue Thomas," Bobby and Jack said together.

"Lucy, where's Sue?" Jack asked when Lucy came into the bull pen.

"She went back to the apartment," Lucy said, looking at the rest of the team, puzzled.

Jack nodded and, grabbing his coat, went out the door.

"What's up?" Lucy asked, looking after Jack.

"Did she tell you that she used to be married to Robert Jameson?" Bobby asked.

Lucy looked shocked. "What??? Sue??"

"So she neglected to tell you that tidbit of information did she?" Myles asked.  
"I had no idea," Lucy said, sinking into her chair. She put a hand on her forehead and looked up at her friends. "That's why she was so worried about this case, isn't it?"

Tara nodded. "I just…I can't believe she didn't tell us."

"Everyone's allowed their own secrets," Dimitrius said, looking around at everyone. "So I don't think we should talk about this with her. She deserves our support right now, not our anger."

Lucy nodded. "She's our friend."

"I just hope that Sparky there isn't too hard on her," Bobby muttered.


	5. The Truth

"What is it Levi?" Sue asked, looking down at her companion.

He was whining and looking at the door.

"Oh, okay," Sue laid the two dresses she had bought on her bed and, closing the door to her bedroom, went to see who was knocking. "Jack?" Sue's eyes went wide with surprise.  
Jack's face was flushed and his whole demeanor told Sue that something was wrong.

"Is everything all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Can I come in?" even though she couldn't hear his voice, Sue knew that he was being serious.

"Of course." She stepped back and let Jack walk in.   
He stopped just inside the living room and turned to look at her. Sue looked great, as always. Her blond hair was tied back in a ponytail with strands of it falling gracefully around her face. She was wearing a simple white blouse with black slacks that were a little long without shoes on so they pooled at her feet. Her face was makeup free except for a hint of lip gloss and some mascara on her eye lashes. Still, to Jack, she looked…like Sue. Perfect. Which only angered him more. She hadn't told him that she was married??? "Why didn't you tell me Sue?" he asked, his tone more hurt than angry.

"Tell you what?'

Jack's anger returned full force. So she was going to play innocent was she? "That you were married…." He said, waiting for his words to register.

Sue went white. "I-I-I need to sit down," she said weakly and sunk down onto the couch just behind her.

Seeing Sue looking so vulnerable did nothing to soothe Jack's anger. She had no right to be vulnerable when all he wanted to do was yell at her.

"Why didn't you tell me—tell us?" he asked. "You didn't think that that could be helpful to the mission? You didn't think that we should know?"

Sue looked up at the angry man before her and sighed. She had known this would happen. "I-I'm sorry Jack. I just…I wasn't ready. I didn't want to take the mission, but you wanted me to, and I didn't want to let you—the team, down." She looked down at her clasped hands sadly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Jack's anger evaporated as quickly as it had come. There was still the strange sense of betrayal from when he had found out—why wouldn't she have told him?—but now that he saw her looking so sad and helpless….Jack sighed and sat down beside Sue. "It's all right," he said when she looked up at him. "I was just…surprised." And a little hurt. "I want you to trust me, Sue."

Sue smiled up at her partner. "Jack, I do trust you," she assured him. "It's just…that was…private. If there was anything that I thought might be relevant to protecting him, I would have let you know. But…Jack this was still a sensitive matter for me. The only reason that I agreed to do the case was so I wouldn't let you guys down."

Jack sighed and patted her hand, ashamed of the way he had reacted. "Sue, you are the most unselfish person I know. Not many other people would go protect an ex-husband. Most women I know would rather kill their exes than protect them. You are really dedicated to your job and your friends. I'm sorry I was angry and that it seemed like I was pressuring you. I was out of line and should have realized that you had your reasons for not wanting to do the case. I'm the one who should apologize, not you. Now, if you don't want to, you don't have to go to the gala tomorrow night. I'll understand."

Sue was touched. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such wonderful friends. "Thanks Jack," she smiled. "But I think I'll be able to go. Just…don't station me anywhere near Richard?"

Jack nodded. "Don't worry Sue." Then, since he couldn't stop himself, "What happened with you and Richard?"

Sue's eyes went wide and Jack instantly cursed his curiosity. It's just when it came to this woman…he couldn't let things lie. "No, no, don't answer that," he said, jumping to his feet. "I was being nosy and insensitive. I'm sorry."

Sue smiled at Jack's obvious discomfort. "It's okay," she said quietly. "Surprisingly enough, I want you to know."

Jack sat back down, amazed that even after he had yelled at her, she was still willing to confide in him. "Okay…shoot."

Sue sat back against the couch, her back sinking in to the soft cushion. She pulled her legs up so they were curled beside her. "Well…I met Robert at a charity event. It was for the Youngstown Hearing and Speech Centre. My parents sent me there so I could learn how to speak and I remained involved in the centre ever since. It was a bake sale. He umm…he asked me out and I said yes. Our first date was to a movie theater. I could tell that he wasn't very comfortable there, but I thought it was sweet that he was trying to go on a normal date for me.

After that, we went out a lot. I liked him, he liked me. He took me to all sorts of charity events and dinners and…I thought we were falling in love. He asked me to marry him eventually and…I said yes. I was dazzled by his charm and good looks and how kind he was. He was always donating money to charities and such. Of course, at the time, I was so naïve that I didn't realize it was because he was a politician. I was in love, so of course I was stupid!" Sue seemed more to be berating herself than telling the story. "I didn't realize till later that he was just using me. You know, the rich, eligible bachelor-politician takes in the poor, deaf girl. They fall in love and live happily ever after and he gets elected?"  
Jack nodded when Sue looked to him for confirmation.

"Anyway, I knew it was over when I came home and found him with another woman. We had only been married for a year. She was a supermodel and exactly the sort of girl you would have imagined he would end up with. I found out he was just using me. I know that I should have known before but…he always had a way of manipulating me. The only reason I even got out of that marriage was because of my mother. I called her and told her what was going on—she got me out of there. She wouldn't even let me take Robert's calls. She knew I would have gone back to him. He wanted me back. He didn't want to lose the political edge that I gave him. I was glad when he finally gave up. I assume that he found someone better. I just…I can't face him again," Sue put her head in her hands.

Jack looked down at this brave woman who had been hurt. She had been practically destroyed by her husband's betrayal. Now, Jack didn't want to protect Robert; he wanted to kill him.

"Awww Sue," Jack put an arm around her. Even though she was trying to hide it, he could tell that remembering the story again was hurting her. "He was a bastard and he's not worth your tears. You really don't have to come to the gala tomorrow if you don't want to. We'll all understand."

Sue smiled up at Jack and wiped her slightly wet eyes. "It's okay, Jack. I actually think that I'll be able to go and face him now. After all, I have you guys to support me, don't I?"

Jack nodded and hugged her with one arm again. "Yeah Sue, you'll always have us."


	6. Choosing the Dress

"Luuuucy?" Sue called from her bedroom, her light blue robe tied around her waist.

"What is it Sue?" Lucy asked, coming into the room. She was already dressed in a lovely red evening gown. It had slim straps, a straight neckline with little ruffles, a band just under the bust and a flowing skirt that fell just below the knees. She had a microphone-camera in a pin on her left side and would put an earpiece on later.

"Lucy, you look beautiful!" Sue cried when she saw her friend.

Lucy blushed a little and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Thanks Sue. But why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I can't decide which dress to wear," Sue said, looking at the dresses critically with her hands on her hips.

Lucy went beside her friend to look down at the two dresses. It was a choice between a little black one and an aquamarine colored one. "Hmmmm," she said, pursing her lips.

"I'm going to return whichever one I don't choose for tonight," Sue added.

Lucy turned to her friend in horror. "No. Sue, these are beautiful dresses that would both look amazing on you. You can't return one of them!"

Sue laughed at her friend's look of horror and held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, I'll keep the dresses—for now. So, which one should I wear for tonight then?"

"Well…the evening gown," Lucy decided, pointing to the aquamarine one. "I think it's more appropriate for tonight."

Sue smiled. "Thanks Luce," she said.

Lucy nodded and went to leave the room. "No problem Sue. I'm just going to go put some jewelry on. Holler if you need anything."

Once Lucy had left, Sue slid the dress on. It went down to her feet, with a little bit of a triangular neckline and wide straps. The waist narrowed a little, and the skirt flowed in a straight line down Sue's legs, ending in a small train. She wore black dress shoes, choosing not to wear high heels just in case she had to run. The dress whispered a little as Sue moved and sparkled when the light hit it in just the right places. Looking in the mirror, Sue decided to do a half ponytail with the front part of her hair pulled back and her hair flowing around her shoulders in the back. For makeup, she put some dark blue eyeliner on, some light, smoky grey makeup and some light lip gloss.

"What kind of jewelry do you think Levi?" she asked, looking down at the Golden Retriever.  
Levi barked and, jumping up, he put his paws on Sue's dark wood dresser and nosed her jewelry box.

Sue laughed and pushed Levi down off the dresser. "No Levi," she said sternly, still trying not to smile.

Levi barked again and Sue rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed and opened up the little wooden box. It had belonged to her grandmother and Sue's mother had given it to her for her twentieth birthday. "Hmmm…what about these?" Sue asked, holding up a pair of earrings. They weren't real diamonds, but Sue loved them anyway. They hung down from her ears, not too low, five on either side.

The dog barked his affirmative and Sue smiled, putting them on the dresser for later. Next, she rummaged around for a necklace to wear with the dress. Her hand rested on a small necklace that Jack had given her for her last birthday. It was a small thing, a little silver chain with a flower pendant hanging from it. It seemed appropriate. Smiling, Sue put it around her neck and did it up. "What do you think?" Sue asked, turning to Levi.

"You look great!" Lucy cried from the doorway.

Sue looked up when Levi alerted her to Lucy's presence. "Thanks," Sue said, blushing a little.

Lucy smiled and picked up a light blue shawl that was lying on Sue's bed. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Sue nodded. "Ready."


	7. Security Duty

"Jack!" Lucy called as she, Tara and Sue got out of the car just outside the front doors of the St. Regis Hotel. Jack, Bobby, Myles and Dimitrius were already there and Sue and Lucy had picked up Tara on their way there.

They all turned at Lucy's voice and their mouths fell open. The three women all looked beautiful. Tara had picked a beautiful midnight blue dress with little, silver, star-like designs on it and a silver necklace.

Bobby whistled low at the sight of the three women.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the F.B.I.'s own Charlie's Angels," Myles said.

Lucy grinned, Tara laughed a little nervously and Sue blushed at the four men's scrutiny.

"You look…great," Jack said, slightly disturbed to find his voice a little breathy as he looked at Sue.

Sue blushed more and touched a hand to her flushed cheek. Her soft hair curled around her face since it had dried in a wavy style and her eyes were bright from the lights coming from the hotel. "Thanks," she said quietly.

Dimitrius cleared his throat then, breaking the silence. "All right guys, here are the blue prints for the hotel. There's the lobby, the library, the restaurant, the Crystal Terrace and the Crystal Ballroom. The main part of the event will be in the Crystal Ballroom. People will be able to walk out on the Crystal Terrace, but the restaurant, lobby and library are going to be off limits. Does everyone have their earpieces?"

The team nodded.

"Lucy, you will be with Myles, Tara, you and Bobby, Sue, you and Jack."

"Who are you going to be with D?" Bobby asked, slinging his arm around Tara's slim shoulders.

"I'm going to be by Mr. Jameson's side," Dimitrius said.

"Ahhh, Mr. Important are you?" Myles sneered.

Dimitrius shrugged. "He wanted Sue, but I told him that she and Jack worked well together and they were needed on the perimeter."

Sue breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at Jack who had taken her hand and squeezed as if to reassure her.

"Everyone have their gun?" was Dimitrius' next question.

Lucy didn't have a gun, but everyone else on the team did. They all showed Dimitrius where they had hidden theirs before separating to stake out their posts.

"Thanks D," Sue whispered before going off with Jack.

Dimitrius nodded and patted Sue on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "We know."

Sue nodded and smiled, squeezing his hand before leaving to go with Jack.

"You all right?" Jack asked.

"Mhm," Sue answered, adjusting her skirt as they walked into the ball room.

"You sure?" Jack put a hand under Sue's chin so he could look into her eyes.

Sue blushed a little and pulled her chin out of Jack's hold. "I'm fine," she assured him.

Jack smiled and stepped away so he could watch the people finishing set up for the event. The room was beautiful with white silk table cloths, light brown, creamy curtains and golden chairs. The blue sky looked beautiful from outside the window and Sue could see the trees stretching out their branches as if wanting to come inside. "This place is great," she sighed.

Jack nodded, trying to keep his eyes off the beautiful woman beside him. Instead, he scanned the room, watching the waiters and workers in their white shirts, black pants and black vests. "Everything here looks normal," he said, both to Sue and the rest of the team.

Sue nodded and was looking around the room herself.   
Jack heard her sharp intake of breath and turned to her quickly. "Are you okay?" he asked his partner when he saw the color leave her vibrant cheeks.

Sue nodded, trying to swallow as she grabbed at Jack's hand. "I-I need to sit down," she gasped quietly.

Jack nodded and, taking Sue's hand and elbow, he helped her to a chair at the table where they would be sitting. "Where is he?" he asked, knowing instinctively that Sue had seen her ex-husband.

"Over there," Sue pointed as she took a sip out of the large glass of water to try to calm herself.

Jack looked and was startled to see the young politician standing in the doorway to the ball room.

He was a tall man with dashing good looks, wavy golden hair, bright blue eyes, a light tan and white teeth that flashed as he smiled at the workers setting up the room. He had broad shoulders and Jack guessed that the man could have been a body guard instead of the actual politician. "That's him?" he asked, looking to Sue incredulously.

Sue nodded, color slowly returning to her cheeks. "That's him," she rasped.

Jack put a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "It's all right," he told her. "See, D's keeping him busy."

"Right," Sue said, taking deep breaths. "I'm okay," she said, looking up at Jack with a small smile. "It was just a shock to see him again, that's all."

Jack nodded, but was unconvinced. Sue's eyes were still wide and he could see the pulse at her neck beating erratically. "D, try to keep Mr. Jameson away from Sue and I," he muttered into his mouthpiece.  
He saw Dimitrius nod from across the room, though not looking at Jack.   
"Dimitrius is gonna keep Mr. Jameson away from us tonight."

"Or rather, he'll try," Sue muttered wryly.

Jack glanced sharply at Sue but she was resolutely looking away from him. 'We'll make sure you don't get hurt,' he thought firmly.


	8. More Security

The dinner started at seven o'clock sharp, people streaming in shortly after the F.B.I took up their posts. There were lots of people, all from the high Washington society. Several members of the senate were there with their families and super models supporting the cause. "No wonder he wanted us here," Bobby muttered into his earpiece to Myles. "There are some high profile people."

Myles nodded. "Guess they wanted some blue blood here too," he said, straightening his suit jacket.

Lucy grinned and shoved Myles with her shoulder. "Too bad you weren't on the guest list," she said, making sure Tara and Bobby could hear her too.

Myles rolled his eyes. "That hardly matters," he said pompously, smiling as a young supermodel walked past him, giving him a look.

"D," Bobby whined into the earpiece, "How long do I have to stay here?" Bobby heard Dimitrius' chuckle but not answer.

He looked up and saw Dimitrius standing beside Robert. "Myles, Tara, Lucy" he hissed, and pointed. "That's Jameson."  
Myles' eyebrows lifted as he followed Bobby's finger. "I can see why Thomas fell for him," he said. When Lucy gave him a weird look, Myles grew defensive.

"I'm just saying…." He muttered, and turned his attention to someone who had just come in. "Hey, isn't that Jacob Dobber?"

Lucy looked closer and nodded. Jackson Dobber was a former F.B.I. agent, now a freelancer. None of the team had any idea what he was doing these days. "D, Jack, Sue, Bobby, Tara, Jackson Dobber is here."

Sue looked to Jack as he stood up. "Jackson Dobber?" she asked.

"He used to work for the F.B.I," Jack answered, never taking his eyes off the man. "Why is he here?"

Across the room, Sue saw Dimitrius move closer to Robert and whisper something in his ear. Robert looked up and his eyes met Sue's. A shiver went through Sue as his blue eyes met her brown ones.

Sue watched as Robert spoke to Dimitrius. Dimitrius shook his head and Robert said something again, looking more determined. Dimitrius tried again, but was silenced by an imperious shake of Robert's head.  
"D, what's going on?" Jack asked. He too had been watching the whole exchange.

"Mr. Jameson wants to see Sue," Dimitrius said quietly.

Jack shook his head vehemently. "No!" he said, putting a reassuring hand on Sue's shoulder.

"He insists," Dimitrius said sadly.

"No. Sue and I have to go outside and check the perimeter. Tell Robert she's too busy."

Sue started to say something, but Jack quickly helped her to her feet. "Come on," he muttered. "We'll be back in time for the salad course," he told Bobby through the microphone.

Jack saw Bobby nod and, without waiting for further confirmation, he walked out of the ball room through a doorway by the window.

They stopped just outside of the ball room, on the terrace. "Sorry," Jack apologized, letting go of Sue's hand. "I just didn't think you would want to talk to him."

Sue smiled. "I didn't. Thank you Jack," she said and then looked around. "So, shouldn't we be securing the perimeter?"

Jack grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Let's try the gardens first."

They came in from their walk ten minutes later, the color back in Sue's cheeks and the sparkle dazzling in her eyes.

"I'll go get us something to drink," Jack said, since it was quiet. "Guys, someone still have a visual on Jackson."

"I still see him," Myles and Lucy said at the same time.

"I do too," Tara said. She hadn't taken her eyes off him since he came in. Jackson and Tara had dated for a while before he had quiet the F.B.I. and started working as a freelancer. She had been hurt by the betrayal when he turned against everything they had once believed in and seeing him now after all that time, brought back her memories. "Hey, you okay?" Bobby asked Tara, breaking into her thoughts.

Tara started, then nodded. "I'm fine," she said, adjusting her hold on her purse.

Bobby smiled down at Tara and followed her gaze to Jackson. "He had no idea what he was losing," he said quietly.   
Tara looked up at Bobby and smiled. "Thanks," she said, her eyes showing her gratitude before she turned them back to Jackson. "What do you think he's doing here?"

Bobby shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe Mr. Jameson hired him for extra protection."

Tara nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. She wasn't wearing a jacket and her bare arms were slightly chilled.

"Hey," Bobby said, getting Tara to look at him, "Everything's going to be fine. Look at this place? There's not a suspicious person in sight besides Jackson."

Tara nodded and tried to relax. After all, this promised to be an enjoyable evening and an easy mission. "You're right," she said. "Want something to eat?" she grinned as she grabbed an appetizer off a waiter's tray.

"Don't mind if I do."


	9. Walking with Robert

"Hello Sue," someone tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to whirl around.  
"Robert," Sue breathed and looked around frantically for Dimitrius or Jack. Dimitrius was looking over at her, shrugging, as one of Robert's men engaged him in conversation. He obviously hadn't wanted Robert to wander off, but he couldn't very well leave the man he was talking to.

Sue nodded to show she understood and looked for Jack. He was at the drinks table talking to a pretty blonde. 'Jack!' Sue called silently, but he couldn't hear.

Turning back to Robert, Sue decided on professional. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?" she asked.

"Oh, don't be formal Sue," he said. "You know me, I know you. We're like old friends."

Sue crossed her arms over her dress, feeling suddenly exposed under his gaze. "I'm working Mr. Jameson. Is there anything wrong?"

Robert nodded and took a step closer. "Come for a walk with me," he whispered.

Sue shook her head and tried to look busy and detached. "I'm afraid I can't. I'm on security duty."

Robert grabbed Sue's arm. "And I hired you. As my first security guard is otherwise occupied, I need someone to come with me while walking in the garden. Please Miss Thomas?"

Sue knew she should refuse, but his blue eyes had captured hers and were pulling her in. Instead of saying no, like she wanted to, Sue found herself saying, "Yes."

Robert smiled, satisfied, and pulled Sue out the same door she had escaped through just minutes before with Jack.


	10. Kidnapped

Out in the garden, Sue knew that she was completely cut off from her friends. She didn't have an earpiece since she wouldn't be able to hear anything anyway. Her microphone was on her dress, but she needed to be holding it near her mouth for it to pick up the sound. Robert stopped suddenly and turned to look at Sue. Half his face was hidden by shadows, but his lips were clearly visible. He pulled her behind a bush and they stood there, quietly before Robert broke the silence. "So Sue, how are you?" he asked.  
Sue thought that it was a stupid question considering how he had practically forced her to walk with him. Still, from experience, she knew that Robert wouldn't stop until he got an answer.

"I'm fine," she said, clearing her throat. She put a hand to her neck, trying to reach her mike without being noticed. Robert however noticed everything.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, taking her slim hand in his large one. He took it off of her dress and placed it on a bench in the light. "I don't think so Mrs. Jameson."

Sue looked away and then met his gaze again, evenly. "I'm not Mrs. Jameson anymore. I haven't been for years," she said.  
"I want you to be," Robert whispered.

Sue's eyes widened and she tried to pull out of his grasp.

His hand around her arm grew tighter and Sue couldn't get away. "No! Never!"

Levi barked and Robert glared at the dog who had followed them outside. "Tell him to stop barking.

"Levi!" Sue said sharply, trying to calm herself before turning back to her ex-husband. "I heard you married again anyway," she added coolly, regaining her composure.

Robert smiled, settling back on his heels. "I did," he said. "Three more times."  
Sue's eyes widened slightly.

"Marissa, Alexandra and Georgia if I recall," he said, counting them off on his fingers.

"What-what happened to them?" Sue asked, licking her lips, instinctively knowing she wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"They died," Robert said, doing his best to look sad, but grinning instead. "Now, how about a drive?"


	11. Disappeared

"Guys, has anyone seen Sue?" Jack asked, stopping by their table, puzzled. He had only been gone for a few minutes and in those few, Sue had disappeared.

He listened in the earpiece as everyone replied in the negative. His dark eyes searched the ball room, watching people eat, dance and laugh. It was turning out to be a great charity event. So where was Sue?

"She was with Robert," Dimitrius' voice said. "I was talking to one of his men and he slipped away. I saw him talk to Sue and she nodded to show she was all right. The man claimed my attention and when I turned back, they were gone. She would have said something on her mike if anything was wrong though," Dimitrius added. Jack could tell that the last statement was just to reassure himself and the team.

"Guys, spread out. We need to find Sue," Jack said. He had a bad feeling in his gut. He quickened his pace to look in some of the other rooms. "Sue why did you go with him?"


	12. Unfinished Business

"Let me go!" Sue screamed.

Levi began barking again and Robert looked daggers down at the dog. "Tell him to stop!!!" he growled at Sue.

"Levi, stop!" Sue said.

Levi immediately quieted, a reproachful look in his eye as he looked at Sue.

"Now tell him to lie down," Robert said.

Sue signaled for him to lie down.

Robert took the leash from Sue's hand and tied the dog to a statue. Then, he took a muzzle out of a bag stashed by the statue and muzzled Levi.

Sue watched, horrified. "You planned this!" she whispered. Everything was prepared. Robert had known she would go for a walk with him, he had had the muzzle, the strong statue, everything, ready!

Robert nodded. "I had some unfinished business in D.C," he said. "Now, let's go."

"Jack!" Tara's voice rang out in the gardens.

Jack turned around and ran back towards it. He saw Levi, tied to a statue and muzzled, straining to get away. Jack's heart plummeted as Lucy untied Levi. "So he has her," Jack said, his voice toneless.

The team stood there, solemnly for a moment. Then, Jack, needing to do something, broke the silence. "All right guys, let's close down this gala and then get back to the bullpen, ASAP. Tara, when you get back, I want everything on Jameson. I want to know who his mother was, what he wanted to be when he grew up and what his goldfish's name was. Got it?"

Tara nodded and hurried to get back inside, already pulling her phone out of her purse.

Lucy was still kneeling on the ground, her arms around Levi.

Jack looked away. Levi looked to sad and dejected.

Myles, go get the security videos from the terrace. Bobby and Dimitrius, go talk to the valets, see if anyone out here saw anything. I'm going to put out an APB on Jameson's car, and start circulating Robert and Sue's pictures. Lucy, I want you to call up any contacts you might have in the police department and let them know what's going on."

Lucy nodded and got up, not bothering to dust off her dress. "Okay," she said, as if in a dream. "Come on Levi."

Jack watched the rest of his team go back into the building and stared out into the black night. Something on a bench caught his eye. It was Sue's microphone. Jack picked it up and held it in his hand, crushed in his palm. "I'll find you Sue," he whispered, "And I'll make him wish he never hurt you."


	13. Please Find Me!

Sue sat in the backseat of Robert's car, shivering. She wasn't cold—she still had her shawl wrapped around her shoulders, but she was afraid. She wouldn't admit it to Robert—she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing that he scared her—but she could admit it to herself.

She clenched her hands on the seat belt and wished that she had her purse. She carried her Blackberry with her at all times, and if she had it, she would be able to call her team and get them to rescue her. Unfortunately, Robert had taken her purse and put it on the front seat, beside him.

"I wish that you were sitting here beside me," he said, looking in the rearview mirror.

"I'd rather sit here if it's all the same to you," Sue said, lifting her chin up.

She saw Robert laugh and shivered. She instinctively knew it wasn't a nice laugh. "Where are we going?" she asked, trying to memorize the street signs that they passed.

"Oh, just a little place I have in the country. It's the perfect retreat," he grinned.

"You've taken your other wives there?" Sue asked.  
Robert shrugged. "Some of them. But they never stayed long."

"Why are you here?".

They stopped at a red light. "I want to get a place in the senate. I'm a very ambitious man Sue, and I always get what I want."

"Kidnapping me won't help you win a seat. You'll go to jail," Sue said.

"Who says this is a kidnapping?" Robert asked, sitting back in his seat comfortably. "We're just two old friends catching up. I took you to see my house in the country and if there happens to be an accident while we're there, well….I'm the devastated ex-husband."

"My team won't believe it's an accident," Sue said.

"Well, there won't be any evidence to the contrary."

"They'll watch you and when you make a mistake, they'll know. They won't believe it's an accident and won't rest until the murderer is caught!"

Robert shrugged. "That's just too bad now isn't it? They'll be looking for a very long time."

Sue didn't say anything more, just clenched her hands, her nails digging into her palms. "Please," she prayed. "Please find me!"


	14. The Truth about Robert

"Jack, Bobby, Myles, D! Come here!" Tara called urgently.

The other agents put down what they had been working on and came to stand next to their friend. She didn't often sound worried. This was one of those exceptions.

"What is it?" Bobby asked, leaning over Tara's shoulder to try to read the information on her screen.

"Information on Robert Jameson. He's been married three times since divorcing Sue. Bobby, all of his ex-wives are dead!"

"What?" Lucy asked, as she hung up the phone.

Marissa James, Alexandra Bullock and Georgia Tows, they're all dead. And they were all married to Robert Jameson. After Sue, Robert married Marissa. She's the one who died most recently. After her was Alexandra. She was the second one dead. Then Georgia. She died first. He's going back along his wives, back to Sue!"

Tara looked up at her team frantically. "We have to find her! Robert wants to kill her!"

"Tara?"

The young woman looked up and her face closed down. "Jackson. How did you get in here?"

"I had someone escort me up. I need to talk to you."  
Tara turned back to her computer. "I'm busy Jackson. One of my friends is missing and I need to find information on her kidnapper. He might kill her!"  
"I know."

"What do you know?" Tara looked up at Jackson sharply.

"I've been following Robert Jameson around for two months. He was in New York when I first started tailing him. His second wife, Marissa was from there. She's the one who was killed most recently; two months ago, right?"

Tara nodded. "How do you know all this?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm a detective in New York now, Tara. I was hired to find Marissa's murderer which led me to Alexandra's murder which led me to Georgia. Now, it led me here, to Sue. I can help you! I know Robert, I can predict where he will go. He has been killing these women on the anniversary of their divorce. Funnily enough, Georgia was divorced and killed in November, Alexandra was divorced in March, Marissa died later in March. It's April now. Sue and Robert's divorce was finalized on April twelfth."

"That's tomorrow!" Lucy, who had been listening to the conversation cried.

Jackson nodded sadly and pushed his long black hair out of his face.

"Guys!!!" Lucy cried. "Guys, listen up!" She quickly told them the situation.

"Well, well, well…a romantic killer," Myles said. "And a cultured man too."

"It's the ones you always expect, isn't it?" Bobby grinned, and ducked Myles' hand.

"This isn't something to joke about, Crash," Jack said quietly.

Bobby looked at Jack. "I know, Sparky," he said, turning immediately serious. "We're going to find her."

"We had better," Jackson said. "And fast."

"We?" Myles looked to Jackson. "Since when is there a we? You quit the F.B.I. remember?"

"But I'm a detective and I've been following Robert Jameson for months. You need my help. I've changed."

Tara looked at his face for a moment and then nodded. His green eyes seemed more honest to her know. "I think we should let him help," she said, turning to look at the rest of the team who were glaring at Jackson suspiciously.

"Me too," Lucy added. "We need all the help we can get to find Sue," she said, looking pointedly at Jack.

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Lucy and Tara are right," he said. "We

could use his help."

Bobby nodded a little reluctantly. "All right," he said and jumped when his phone rang. He turned to it and took himself out of the conversation.

"Just don't try to put us on the wrong track," Jack said. "If you do, we'll know, and you'll never work in law enforcement again. Actually, you may not work ever again. Got it?"

Jackson nodded and the rest of the team walked away, satisfied.

"So, how have you been, Tara?" Jackson asked.

Tara looked up at him and shook her head. "Sorry Jackson, but we can't pick up where we left off. I've changed."

"So have I!" Jackson cried before he contained himself. "Besides, I'm not asking to pick up where we left off. I wouldn't do that to you, Tara. I've changed. I was an ass back then. I've settled down now. I have a steady job and…I'm not looking to freelance anymore. I'm sorry that I hurt you back then, I never should have done that. Just…please try to work with me on this?"  
Tara nodded and sat back down. "All right, Jackson. Brief Jack on what you know about Robert. I have work to do."


	15. The Dogs!

"We're here," Robert said, standing over Sue, shaking her.

Sue opened her eyes, surprised that she had been able to fall asleep at all. She sat up when she remembered where she was, hitting Robert in the nose. "Oh!" she cried. "I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Even though he was her kidnapper, Sue had feelings for Robert once and she hadn't meant to hurt him.

Robert looked up, his eyes fiery. "I'm fine," he growled and yanked Sue out of the car.

"Ow!" Sue cried as her legs almost collapsed beneath her. She had been in the car for so long that her legs had fallen asleep.

Robert caught her and steadied her while she got feeling back into her legs.

"Thanks," she muttered, embarrassed to have been weak in front of him.

"You're welcome," Robert said, grinning.

Sue, sure that she could stand on her own now, pulled away from Robert and wrapped her shawl tighter around herself. It was slightly chilly outside now and goose bumps rose to her arms. They were in front of an old farmhouse. The shingles on the roof needed to be replaced and the house needed to be repainted, but, for it all, there was a quaint charm to it. It was built in an old Victorian style with a front stoop, a porch swing and everything. To the right of the house was the barn. It was old and painted red like most barns are. Sue instinctively knew that it was not somewhere she wanted to go. There was no light, but the windows were broken and Sue got the feeling that there was evil in there.

Robert took Sue's elbow and lead her into the house. She walked slowly, trying not to trip in her shoes.

Her ex-husband flicked a switch and the light came on to reveal a pretty parlor. It was dusty, but looked like it had once been very pretty. The theme was obviously pink. The walls were a creamy white and there were pink, lacey curtains, pink chairs, a pink sofa and a pink rug.   
"Everything's pink," Sue remarked.

Robert nodded. "This was my mother's house. She left it to me when she died, God knows why. The only good thing that ever came from it are the dogs."  
Sue swallowed and watched as Robert's expression turned to one of evil glee. "The dogs?" she asked.

Robert nodded, looking for all the world like a child at Christmas. "But you'll meet them tomorrow, after you have a good-night sleep."

Sue was puzzled, but before she had time to ask what was going on, Robert shoved her through and open door and yanked it shut. Sue ran to it, desperately, knowing even then that it was locked. She pounded on the door, her fear starting to take over her. "Let me out!" she screamed. "You can't keep me here! I'm an F.B.I. agent, my friends will find me! Let me go and I'll try to help you! Please Robert!!!" But it was no good.


	16. Married to a Monster

Sue turned away from the door and shivered. Slivers of moonlight streamed into the room through barred windows. Exploring the room, she saw there was nothing sharp, nothing that could be used as a weapon. "He's kept women here before," Sue whispered to herself, horrified.

A bed sat in the middle of the room, more like an army cot than anything else. The only remotely cheerful thing was the quilt on top, a happy scene of a forest with animals frolicking about. Tears entered Sue's eyes as she looked at the quilt. It was almost as if Robert were mocking her. She sat down on the bed and let the tears come, being careful to stay silent so Robert couldn't hear her. So Robert couldn't hear her, ha! Sue almost laughed bitterly. How many times had she done just this when she had been married to the monster? She had been in a prison of sorts then too. She could still see their bedroom, decorated lushly with expensive art and exotic skins on the floor. Oh how Sue had hated those skins! She hated thinking of the poor animal who died to make her a carpet, a rug, or a wall hanging. She sat on one, a leopard, every night when Robert was away, stroking the soft, dead fur and speaking to it quietly. Tears slipped down her cheeks. She loved her husband and only wanted him to be with her! Damn those meetings that kept them apart.

Sue laughed at her own foolishness now. Those days were gone and she was smarter. Robert probably hadn't been at meetings, he had been meeting a lover in secret. The two of them had most likely laughed at the idiot who was Robert's wife.

The woman's thoughts were broken into when the door opened. She jumped to her feet, prepared to defend herself, but Robert merely set a cup of warm milk on the floor. "You should get some sleep," he told her with a condescending smile. "You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sue asked and almost sighed with relief. So he wanted to keep her alive—at least for one more day.

"Yes. Don't you remember, wife?" he asked, spitting the last word. "Tomorrow's our anniversary." He pulled the door shut then, leaving Sue with warm milk and her thoughts.


	17. A Lead Finally

Jack stared at the paper in his hand, not seeing it. He had read the same sentence ten times in the past two minutes, never getting past the period. Across from him, Bobby tried to stifle a yawn, Tara's head was nodding and Myles had to poke himself with a pen to keep him awake. Lucy kept making new pots of coffee while Dimitrius tried to find the phone number of one of his contacts who might have information on the hopeful senate member.

Garrett, coming in the office, sighed. His eyes were blurred from lack of sleep and his wife had already called him three times, telling him to come home. He made a decision. "All right people!" he called out to get their attention. "I think it's time to call it a night."

The noise level in the bull pen increased by tenfold at his announcement. Garrett almost smiled. It was great to see a team so dedicated to each other and he said so. "But," he added, "You're not doing Sue any good by tiring yourselves out. Go home, get a goodnight's sleep and come back in the morning. You'll feel better for it and you'll be better able to help Sue. I want her back as much as anyone."

Lucy looked anxiously at Jack who looked like he was going to protest. Quickly, she walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "All right," she said. "We'll go."

Jack glared up at Lucy. "Luce, how can you say that?" he asked, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Jack, you're exhausted, I'm exhausted, we're ALL exhausted. We can help Sue better when we are alert. How many times have you read that one sentence?" she asked to prove her point.

Jack sighed and looked down at the paper. The words were starting to hurt his eyes. He blinked and then rubbed his aching forehead. "Okay," he said sadly.

After Jack agreed, everyone picked up their coats to leave.

"Lucy, do you want to stay with me?" Tara asked.

Lucy thought for a moment, then nodded. "Thanks Tar," she said with a tired smile.

Tara nodded and sleepily picked up her coat. "I'll call us a cab," she said. "I don't think any of us are alert enough to drive home tonight."

Dimitrius nodded in agreement and they all waited together while Tara called a cab. Jack, predictably, was the last one out of the office. Before he turned off the lights and shut the bullpen door, he sighed. "Good-night, Sue."

The whole team arrived back at the bullpen early the next morning. They had to admit that going home to sleep did increase their alertness. Tara was refreshed, wide eyed, and ready to work with Jackson on whatever leads he could give her.

When Jack came in, he too was awake and ready to get back to work. "Tara," he said, "I want you to get any information you can on the murders of Robert's ex-wives. Also, find out if there's anything in common between them besides the fact that they all used to be married to Robert. See if there is anywhere that he could have taken Sue near the D.C. area. Jackson, work with Tara and tell her everything you know about this psycho."

Both Jackson and Tara nodded before Jackson spoke up. "I would just like to mention," he said, "That the deaths of Robert's other three wives were ruled as accidents. Robert was never convicted of anything as there was never enough proof. If we are going to catch him, it had better be quickly and before he gets away with anything."

The whole team nodded, sobered by the thought that they could be too late and quickly went to work. It was already noon when Tara managed to get the information on the murders. The team was becoming frantic now. The time to find Sue was running out. "I can't just sit here!" Tara cried as she found the thousandth piece of useless information on Robert Jameson.

Jackson looked down at the frustrated woman and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Tara, we'll think of something."

Tara nodded and turned to her former partner and friend. "Jackson, can you remember anything about Robert that you haven't told us? Anything at all? Where were the other women killed, what were the similarities, where is the nearest property owned by Robert?"

Jackson shrugged sadly. "I don't know," he said, and put his head in his hands. Tara watched him massage his temples for a minute, before he jerked upright. "Wait, that's it! Tara, move over!" he cried and moved his chair over in front of the computer. His black hair fell into his face as he typed frantically before he yelled out triumphantly. "Yes!"

Myles, who had been standing behind Tara's desk, pouring himself a cup of coffee, jumped, almost spilling the steaming liquid on his—probably expensive—white shirt. "What are you yelling about?" he shouted.

"I think I have something," Jackson said excitedly, waving Tara and Myles closer.

Myles rolled his eyes, but straightened his tie and came to see what Jackson had found.

Once he had read what Jackson eagerly pointed at however, he smiled and gestured for Bobby, Jack, Dimitrius and Lucy to come over.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, getting to Tara's desk first.

"I searched all properties listed as belonging to Maria Jameson, Robert's mother. It came up with a little farmhouse just outside D.C. It borders the woods. Guys, it sounds like a place that Robert might take Sue!" Jackson's normally pale cheeks were glowing with his excitement at being able to help his former colleagues.

Jack nodded and looked to Bobby who agreed.   
"It's the best lead we have so far, mate, we should check it out."

Jack checked his watch and his face grew serious. "And fast. Okay, Lucy, call up S.W.A.T., give them the address for the farmhouse and have them meet us there. People, we really need to get going. It's getting dark, the perfect time for…for Robert to do something," he swallowed nervously. "Tara, once Lucy finishes on the phone I want you to go with Myles and Jackson and Lucy, you can go with D. Take Levi with you but once we get there, keep him in the car. We know that Robert is dangerous, but we don't know how crazy he is. We have to be careful. "

Tara nodded and, once Lucy got off the phone with S.W.A.T. the whole team left to get in their cars.  
"Please," Lucy prayed as Tara drove the car, "Please be all right, Sue."


	18. No One Walks Away From Me

A rough hand shook Sue's shoulder, forcing her into consciousness. Her eyes flew open and her first thought was, 'He drugged me!'

"Get up!" Robert growled once he saw Sue's eyes focus on his face.

Sue nodded and got up, her head aching from the drug that Robert had undoubtedly slipped into her milk last night. She was still wearing her beautiful dress and tears entered her eyes at how wrong things had gone in one day.

"Come on Sue," Robert said, his expression kind as he held out his hand to her.

Sue looked up at him, confused by the change of attitude.

"You must be hungry after sleeping all day, come, have something to eat."

"You drugged me," Sue accused him, "How can I trust you again?"

Robert grinned. "I just wanted to make sure you got some sleep last night," he said, his face sweet and innocent.

Sue felt herself wavering for a moment, and then Jack's face slammed into her mind. She flinched as if she had been struck and glared at Robert. He had almost tricked her once again with his easy charm and seeming concern. "Fine," Sue muttered since she was really hungry. Her stomach rumbled as she walked and she felt a little dizzy though where it was from the after effects of the drug, or hunger, she wasn't sure.

When Sue came into the kitchen, she was amazed to see the lovely dinner that Robert had prepared for them. There were candles on the kitchen table, and steaks on either plate. Peas were obviously Robert's vegetable of choice and the mashed potatoes looked fluffy and light, just the way Sue liked it. "This looks delicious," she said in confusion as she took her seat.

Robert nodded and smiled, inclining his head in thanks. "I hoped you would enjoy it. After all, it is your last meal."

All the heat drained from her body and her cheeks paled. She had been hoping that Robert would have forgotten or forgiven her for whatever it was he thought she had done. "Why are you doing this Robert?" she asked her voice dry in her throat.

Robert leaned back in his chair, swirling his glass of wine before taking a sip. "I don't like losing Sue; I thought you would have realized that in the year that you were my wife. When you left me, I was furious. No one makes a fool of me, especially not some deaf woman," he said vehemently.

Sue pulled her hand out of his, surprised by his anger. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "But if you turn yourself in or let me go, they'll probably go easier on you. I'll even tell them to!"

"Yes, the little F.B.I. whore," Robert sneered, all his charm gone, his hatred making his handsome face twisted and ugly. "I bet they all just listen to whatever you tell them to do, don't they?"

Sue sat back as if she had been slapped. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she said, shaking with anger.

Robert looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. "No, I don't think you do," he mused quietly. After a few minutes of silence, Robert looked at Sue and smiled slowly. "Finished?" he asked sociably.

Sue nodded, unable to eat another bite.

"Well then," Robert smiled and got up, taking her hand. "Come with me, my lady," he said. Then, he picked up a piece of steak in his napkin and led Sue out the front door.

It was dark and the path was uneven. Sue stumbled and fell on a stone, cutting her hand slightly.

Robert helped her to her feet and, taking her hand gently, he looked at it, squinting in the moonlight.

Blood trickled from the cut on Sue's hand and Robert smiled. "Perfect," he whispered. He looked down at Sue and his blue eyes had taken on a slightly hard look. "This way I don't have to cut you myself."

Sue's eyes went wide with fear as Robert pushed his hand onto the cut, making blood well up under Sue's pale skin. He brought his finger away and rubbed it on Sue's cheek, leaving a trail of red on her white cheeks. The cold had stolen her warmth and fear made her pale and shaky.

"Come," Robert said quietly, and led Sue down the driveway to the barn.

Sue shivered, partly from cold, but also from the sinister presence she felt come over her. Robert was taking her down the path to the barn and Sue had to pay careful attention to the ground to make sure that she didn't trip. She was still wearing the high heels from the party and she was afraid that she would fall and twist her ankle in them. Somehow, she believed that that was the last thing she needed.

"See this?" Robert asked, stopping Sue abruptly at one of the barn windows. The glass was broken, so all Sue had to do was peek into the room. Her breath whooshed out as she saw the dark figures moving around. The moonlight caught the reflection of eyes and bared teeth. Sue could only imagine the fierce sounds coming from inside. They were dogs, big, brutal dogs from what Sue could see.

Robert smiled as he saw the flash of fear on Sue's face and took her hand again. He stuck it through the window and immediately, Sue felt warm breath on it. A tongue touched it and Sue jerked, managing to pull it out before the teeth followed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, looking at Robert, the horror displayed plainly on her pretty face.

"You are going to go into the forest," Robert said slowly, making sure his lips were plainly visible to the deaf woman. "You are going to run. I will give you five minutes and then let the dogs out. They have your scent now and the taste of your blood. They'll be anxious to get to you. You should hurry Sue, you don't have much time."

Sue looked at the man who she had once loved, the handsome man who had once held her under a spell so thick, she couldn't be the woman she knew she was. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her eyes holding an anguished look as she looked into those of her ex-husband.

Hate made Robert's handsome face ugly. "No one walks away from me," he hissed, and taking Sue roughly by the arm, he led her into the forest, thrusting her through the dark trees.

When she turned to look at him, her eyes pleading with him to reconsider, he grinned. "One," he counted, looking at his watch.

As Sue whirled away from the stranger staring after her, she looked up at the clear, starry sky, she prayed as she never had before. "Please," she whispered. "Please find me! Please help me! Jack, Lucy, Bobby, Tara, Myles, Dimitrius! Someone, please help me!!!"


	19. HURRY!

"Guys, we really need to hurry," Jack said into the two way radio in his car.

"Mate, we're going as fast as we can," Bobby said, looking sideways at his friend, speeding down the highway.

"Jackson and I are getting close," Myles said. "Take the shortcut off Rout 94, it's quicker."

Jack nodded and turned off onto the shortcut, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. He didn't know what it was, but instinct was telling him that Sue was in trouble. He heard Levi's bark come out of the radio and knew that Levi felt something was wrong too. Jack's knuckles grew white as he held the steering wheel in a death grip. If anything happened to Sue…well, let's just say that Robert would be a dead man. As Jack drove down the dark road, the images of the other murdered women flashed through his mind. He remembered the first one, dead, her neck black and blue from strangulation, her eyes wide with fear and surprise. Then the second one, Alexandra, the beautiful brunette. Her throat had been slit and her hazel eyes held the same surprise that Marissa's had. Last came Georgia, the blonde. Jack could still see the blood matted hair from the pictures, the 'o' of her small mouth as she died. Blood filled Jack's thoughts, blood that Jack prayed wasn't Sue's. Blood—

"Sparky, slow down," Bobby's voice cut into his consciousness.

Jack jerked and looked first at his friend, then at the speedometer. Immediately, he slowed the car.  
Bobby relaxed a little, letting his hands slide from their death grip on his seat to his lap again. "Bad thoughts?" he asked.

Jack nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"She'll be okay," Bobby said, his voice holding more hope than conviction.   
Jack could tell that Bobby was worried too; they all were.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jack pulled his car to a halt beside Jackson's.

"About time you got here," Myles said, leaning on his car.

Jack just glared at the man already in his uniform.

Bobby glared at Myles too and cuffed him on the shoulder. "We got here as fast as we could," he said, telling Myles to shut up with his eyes. "Literally," he added, glancing at Jack.

Jack grinned a little ruefully as he strapped his gun into place on his waist and slipped his bulletproof vest on. The moonlight cast shadows on the trees and the people standing there.

The other cars pulled up and the team assembled, looking grave.

Lucy and Tara stood together, Levi barking from inside the car. Looking around at his friends and the other S.W.A.T. team members, Jack knew that they were ready.

"You guys," he said, pointing to three S.W.A.T guys, "Stay with Lucy and Tara at the car. Everyone else, the Jameson property is just on the other side of some of these trees."

Jack stopped speaking when the sounds of howling and barking filled the air.

The whole group shivered and instinctively moved closer together.

Lucy rubbed her arms to get rid of the shivers suddenly running up and down her back. "I guess the dogs are out," she whispered.


	20. Get Away

Sue ran blindly through the forest, fear making her breath catch in her throat. Her high heels caught on tree roots and sent her sprawling. Tears ran down her cheeks as she sat down and broke the heels off her shoes, making them flat and easier to run in. "Damn Robert!" she cursed as she got to her feet again. Her feet we scratched as she ran through the forest, seeming to know exactly when the five minutes was up and the dogs were released. As Sue ran, the branches tearing at her beautiful dress and hair, she cursed her deafness. "If I were able to hear, then I would know where the dogs were," Sue panted to herself. She screamed when she saw a flash of movement to her left and ran faster. It was dark, the light dancing in and out among the trees, giving Sue a distorted vision.

Suddenly, a figure loomed out of the darkness, someone tall, in a black coat. "Robert," Sue's throat rasped. "Get away!" she screamed as the figure reached out to her. "Get away from me!!!!" She pulled away when the hand reached for her arm. Turning, she ran in the opposite direction, knowing that Robert was probably trying to herd her in the direction of the dogs. "Please," she gasped, crying. "Please!" She didn't even know what she was asking for anymore.


	21. Hysterical

"Jack, I just saw Sue," Myles' voice sounded in Jack's ear.

He almost jumped. "Where?" Jack asked, desperately, trying not to sound desperate. "Isn't she still with Robert?"

"No. She just came running through the forest. When she saw me, she screamed."

"She's just finally been able to express her true feelings for you Myles," Bobby's chuckle came over the static.

Jack rolled his eyes as he heard Myles take a breath to retort. "What was wrong?" Jack asked, forestalling another argument.

"I don't know." Jack could almost hear Myles' shrug. "She was almost hysterical. She didn't know who I was. I think she thought I was Robert," Jack almost laughed at the disgust in Myles' voice. On any other occasion, he would have loved to bait Myles, but hearing that Sue was hysterical shook him. Sue was one of the most stable people he knew, absolutely grounded and the fact that she was hysterical…. "We have to find her!" Jack said.

"She's heading your way D," Myles said. "At least, she ran in that general direction…."

"I'll handle it," Dimitrius reassured the anxious Jack knowing, even though he was at another part of the forest, that Jack was worried.

Jack nodded, realizing that Dimitrius couldn't see it after a moment. "Okay," he said. "Okay." Still, Jack would not stop looking until Sue was safe with him again.


	22. Running

Sue stumbled over tree roots, the cut on her hand getting bigger each time she fell and scraped her hand on the hard, cold ground. It was freezing out, at least to Sue who was still in her evening gown. She had a wild, frantic look in her eye as she ran to and fro, thinking how lucky she was to have avoided the dogs for so long. The whole world looked strange to the distraught woman running haphazardly through the forest.

"Please Lord help me," Sue whispered, gasping as she held a stitch on her side. Then, "No!!!" the dark figure came out of the darkness. Sue wasn't thinking clearly, otherwise, she would have seen that this man was slightly shorter and wearing a different style coat. "Nooo," she moaned. "No, no, no! Why are you doing this?" she didn't see the helping hand reaching for her or the lips shaping her name. She couldn't hear. "Leave me alone!" she screamed, her throat raw from the yelling. "Go away!" She turned, stumbling, pushing off against the trees around her.

Dimitrius started to go after her, but she vanished into the trees almost as suddenly as she had come at him.

"She was here," Dimitrius said into his mike. "Bobby, I think she's heading your way. See if you can get her to look at you. She couldn't see me calling her."

Bobby, holding on to his earpiece at the mention of his name, nodded. "All right D."


	23. She's Okay

As Sue ran, she cried, wept and wailed at the young woman she used to be. "I should never have fallen for him in the first place," she whispered, thinking instead of Robert's, safe, blonde good looks. Who would have thought that the man who looked so safe would be the dangerous one? She almost smiled as she thought of Robert's opposite, a tall, handsome, dark haired F.B.I agent. The dark one; the safe one. Her tortured mind rebelled as she stopped running to catch her breath, and waited, almost expecting dogs to jump on her. Still, it was a surprise when a dog actually did come out of the shadows, growling and baring his teeth.

Sue's eyes went wide and she couldn't suppress a scream. "No!" she cried, backing up, keeping her eyes on the dog. Foam was coming from his mouth as he eyed Sue with wide, blood lust filled eyes.

"Get away." She picked up a fallen branch and brandished it at the dog. "Get away from me."

The dog lunged and Sue screamed, closing her eyes tight. "Good-bye Jack," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself to try in a vain effort to protect her body. The attack however, didn't come. Slowly, Sue opened her eyes, afraid that she would see the dog, staring into hers. Instead, she saw the dog lying on the ground, eyes closed, blood spilling from a wound in his head. Sue looked up and gasped. "Jack!" And there he stood, looking down at her, breathing hard. He had run as fast as he could to where Sue was after hearing her scream, afraid that it would be too late.

"Sue," he whispered, and fell down on his knees beside her. "Oh my God, Sue, are you okay?" He cradled her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Sue nodded as the tears started again and then, pulling her face out of his grasp, she flung herself forward into his arms. "Jack, thank you Jack. Thank you Jack, thank you God, thank you," she cried, into his jacket.

Jack's arms went around her and he held her close. He could feel her shivering and realized that she was still only wearing the evening gown from the night before. He held her closer, trying to bring heat back into her frail body.

"Thank you for coming Jack," Sue whispered.

Jack wiped his eye quickly behind Sue's back. "I always will," he promised. "Always."

Sue smiled as she pulled away and looked at the man who had saved her. A flash of fear went through her eyes as she realized where they were. "What about Robert? What about the other dogs?"

Just then, Bobby's voice came through the earpiece. "We have Robert. I repeat, Jack, we have Robert. He is calling the dogs back now. The forest is safe now, mate. See if you can find Sue."

Jack smiled and held the microphone closer to his mouth. "I found Sue," he said, and heard both Lucy and Tara squeal excitedly into their mikes. "I'm bringing her back. She's okay." Jack turned back to Sue. "They're glad to know that you're okay," he said.

Sue smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jack sighed and wiped the dirt and tears from Sue's face. "I'm glad to know you're okay."


	24. Need a Doctor

"Sue!!!!" Lucy cried, rushing towards her friend and throwing her arms around her.

Sue smiled and hugged Lucy back.

"We're glad you're all right," Tara said, coming up after Lucy to take her turn at hugging Sue.

Sue smiled at them and grinned when she saw Bobby coming up out of the forest followed by a tired Dimitrius and a disheveled Myles.

"Sue!" Dimitrius' face lit up when he saw her back safe and sound.

"Hey guys," Sue smiled again.

Bobby grinned and slung his arm around Sue's shoulders, squeezing gently. "Hey sheila. You okay?"

Sue nodded and smiled, hugging Bobby back before turning to everyone else. "Where's Robert?" she asked.

"The S.W.A.T. guys took him," Dimitrius said.

"Thomas," Myles came forward, "It's good to see you again."

Sue smiled. "Thanks Myles," she said, and then shivered a little, rubbing her arms to try to warm up.

"Oh," Jack said, and took off his coat. "Here," he put it around Sue's shoulders. It was big on her, but warm. "Better?"

Sue nodded.

Frantic barking from the car turned everyone's attention to Levi who was pawing at the window, trying to get out.

Lucy, standing by the door, let Levi out who immediately jumped at Sue, knocking her backwards into Jack.  
"Easy boy," Sue said, kneeling down so she could hug him. "I'm okay."

Levi however, seemed to want to be sure of it himself. His tongue bathed Sue's scratched face and found her hand.

"Ow!" Sue winced.

"You okay?" Jack kneeled beside Sue, taking her hand worriedly. "Ouch, that looks pretty bad," he said, looking at the cut. "Why didn't you say something about it before?"

Sue shrugged and looked around at her friends. "I forgot about it," she said. "I'm fine though, really. I just fell." Sue got to her feet and almost fell down again.  
Jack grabbed one arm while Bobby grabbed the other to support her.

"Are you okay, Sue?" Tara asked.

Sue nodded. "Just a few bruises," she said and winced when Jack took a closer look at her hand.

"Sue, your hand could get infected like this," he said. "I really think we should get it cleaned up."

"Okay," Sue followed Jack back to the car and fell.

"Sue!" Jack turned and caught her just in time. "Are you okay?"

Sue bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't think so," she said and looked down at her swollen feet.

Jack followed her gaze and his eyes widened. "Sue, your feet!"

"Heels are murder," Sue tried for a smile a she tried to walk forward. The pain in her feet however was so intense that she saw black around her vision. "Oh God," she whimpered, grabbing on to Jack's arm. "Jack, I think I need to sit down."

Jack nodded and picked Sue up. "Here," he said, putting her down on the seat of the car.

"Thanks," Sue smiled a little ruefully.

Bobby, coming up beside the kneeling Jack, took one look at Sue's feet and whistled. "Shiela," he said, "I think you really need to see a doctor."


	25. Safe in the Hospital

"Hey, how's my favorite F.B.I. agent?" Bobby asked, coming into the hospital room.

Lucy and Sue smiled at him and Myles who entered after his friend.

"I believe he was talking to the dog," Myles said.

Bobby looked shocked. "Me? No. Myles, I think it's probably a good thing we're at the hospital 'cuz you need a checkup, mate."

Sue smiled and accepted the kiss on her cheek from Bobby and the expensive chocolates from Myles. _**Thank you**__,_ she signed, handing the chocolates to Lucy to put on the bedside table.

_**You're welcome**_, both Bobby and Myles signed back.

"And how are you Levi?" Bobby asked, turning to the golden retriever lying at the foot of the bed.

"He hasn't left Sue's side," Lucy answered, patting his head.

"I'm not surprised," Tara said, coming into the hospital room, carrying the cups of coffee for everyone.

"Ahhh Tara, you're a lifesaver," Sue said, taking her coffee. She had been in the hospital overnight for observation. The doctors had had to take the stones, sticks and dirt out of Sue's feet as well as clean the cut on her palm. She had also had a sprained ankle and had apparently been very close to breaking her wrist.

After Sue took a large sip of the coffee, she closed her eyes in delight and sighed happily. "Sooo, has anyone seen Jack today?" she asked, trying to sound casual. "Or D?"

Bobby and Lucy exchanged looks before Bobby answered. "They're, uh, taking care of Robert," he said.

"Taking care of him?" Sue asked.

"D sends his regards," Tara said quickly.

Sue glared at Tara. "Where are they?"

"They're getting a confession out of Robert," Lucy said. "But anyway, what did the doctor say about when you're going to get out of here?"

"I have to wait for my feet to heal first," Sue said and then yawned. She had had a long night while the doctors worked on her feet and she was tired.

"Sue, maybe you should get some rest," Tara suggested, watching her friend's expression closely.

Sue shook her head and yawned. "You guys don't have to leave," she said.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Lucy assured her friend.

Sue yawned and lay back on her pillows. "If you're sure," she said.

"See ya later Sue," Bobby said.

"Good-bye Thomas."


	26. Tomorrow and Everyday

Sue woke up later to see Jack sitting beside her bed. He was murmuring something that she couldn't make out. When she reached out to touch his hand, Jack jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to wake you. I'll go."

"Jack," Sue's voice stopped him. "What's the matter?"

Jack turned back to her. "I don't know what you mean," he said.

"You haven't been to see me in two days," Sue said and Jack could hear the hurt in her voice.

He closed his eyes and turned away from her for a moment. He didn't want to tell her that he was keeping his distance for a reason. He didn't want to admit that while she had been missing with Robert, once they had figured out what Robert was up to, he was scared out of his wits. Jack didn't want to let her know how worried he had been, driving through the forest to the farm. He couldn't tell Sue how much she meant to him; he was afraid she'd bolt.

"Jack, please, tell me what's wrong." Sue's brown eyes looked at Jack plaintively and he could see how much he was hurting her by not answering. He had thought he was protecting her by staying away, trying to distance himself, but he saw that he was only hurting her. He just didn't want her to have to go through the torture of waiting if he ever went missing.

"I'm sorry," Jack sighed with a rueful smile as he came back to sit at Sue's side. "I've been busy. We have had a lot of press thanks to Robert's arrest and, as the lead on the case, I had to deal with it. Plus, we had to get Robert's confession." _And Bobby and I got to have the pleasure of giving Rob a few jabs ourselves,_ Jack thought with satisfaction. _**Sorry,**_ he signed.

Sue smiled. _**It's okay,**_ she replied. _**I missed you,**_ she added with a small, shy smile.

Jack sighed but then smiled to reassure Sue that she didn't have to be embarrassed. _**I missed you too,**_ he admitted. _**I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner.**_

"Well, you're here now," Sue said and then sat up, clasping her hands together and wincing as she jostled her hurt wrist and putting pressure on her cut hand. "So, tell me about what's going to happen to Robert."

"He's going to jail," Jack answered. "And obviously he won't be coming out any time soon."

"Not even for the elections," Sue grinned.

Jack smiled back, "Not even for the elections."

Sue stopped smiling then. "And the families of all the other women?"

"They've been notified. They're relieved that this has finally been put to rest. You don't have to worry about him anymore, Sue," he promised her. "He's gone and he's not coming out again, I can promise you that."

"Thanks Jack," Sue said. "I'll be out of here as soon as I can so I can testify against him in court if need be."

He heard her bravely trying to hide the fear in her voice. Jack knew how much it cost her to say that she would come face her ex-husband in public. Knowing she needed the support, Jack reached out and took her hand gently. "He can't hurt you anymore, Sue, I won't let him."

Sue smiled back at him and squeezed Jack's hand back. "He always seemed to be able to manipulate me," she said sadly. "It was never something I wanted, but…I don't know. Even when I knew he was a murderer and wanted to kill me…I still allowed myself to be charmed."

Jack could hear the frustration in the blonde's voice. "It's okay," he told her when she looked up at him again. "Everyone has a hard time forgetting their first love."

"Not the famous Jack Hudson," Sue contradicted him.

Jack smiled. "Even me. But, it's not my first love I can't forget," he said softly, his eyes staring into Sue's.

Sue blushed and looked away from the sudden smoldering look in his dark eyes. "I'll forget him," she said quietly. "He isn't going to control my life any longer."

Jack smiled and squeezed Sue's shoulder gently. "You're strong Sue. I think that it was more for old time's sake that you went with him. You wanted to see if there was any part of the man you loved still in him. It's not your fault."

"Thanks Jack," Sue said again. "Thanks for being there when I needed you."

Her voice was quiet and Jack knew instinctively that she was thinking of what could and probably would have happened if he had not been there.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks again. Sue sniffed and tried to brush them away, embarrassed, but they kept coming. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I-I just keep thinking…."

Jack nodded. "It's okay," he said. He got up and sat beside her on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder. "It's okay," he said, kissing the top of her head gently, so she wouldn't notice. Truth be told, he was still shaky about the whole thing.

They sat in silence for a while until Sue pulled away and smiled, blushing and embarrassed. "Thanks," she whispered.

Jack nodded and, embarrassed too, got up, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I'll just go now," he said. "D says hello. He went out with Donna tonight so he couldn't come himself. He says to tell you that he'll be sure to stop by tomorrow."

Sue nodded. "Bye Jack."

He inclined his head and picked up his coat. "Bye Levi," he said, patting the golden retriever who wagged his tail in acknowledgement.

"Jack," Sue's voice stopped the man before he could leave the room. "See you tomorrow?" It was a question, not a statement.

Jack knew he had hurt her by staying as way for as long as he had before. "I'll be here," he promised. _Tomorrow and everyday until you're well again. And then some…. _"I promise."


End file.
